Numbers
by MonkeyWrench223
Summary: A glistening night of silence was broken by a shriek that was followed by laughter in the cool night air.
1. Before Read

Note! This story is in the Maximum Ride world, but is only about the OCs. You will not see or hear about the Maximum Ride characters!


	2. Prolog

A glistening night of silence was broken by a shriek that was followed by laughter in the cool night air.

Prolog

Rain tapped against the roof of the delivery room. Echoes of newborn cries filled the room. A woman had gone into labor and was expecting her children. One by one the eleven newborns came out. The woman made history.

"Eleven perfect children!" She cried. "Too many to name so there names shall be the number order they were born." And just like that, each baby gained a number on the side of their neck. And each baby talented power.

Zero was the oldest, but as soon as he was born disliked into shadows and darkness, never to be seen by his mother again.

One had instantly radiated the will of a natural born leader. Right and wrong was not something needed to be taught to him.

Two seemed to make the art around glow, and without hesitation began to draw. He would one day paint the world around him.

Three instantly was able to levitate small things around him and was very angry he couldn't do more.

Four was drawn to the medication. Without any knowledge she made the cure for cancer.

Five was breaking down a wood table to make armor for him/her and his/her siblings.

Six was staring out a window into a parking lot. He had a strange urge to dismantle and put it back together.

Seven was somehow able to create weapons without a forge. He/she also was stronger than his/her other siblings.

Eight was shifting her shape into any animal whether it be real, extinct, or rare.

Nine was in the mind of the doctor. ' _Where are we?_ ' She asked, terrifying the doctors and her mother before getting up and wandering around the room.

Ten managed to hack into the hospital system and do who knows what to the server. All in all. The kids were _terrifying!_

"This cant be happening…" whispered there mother. Before the doctors could do anything, she ran out of the room screaming, **"Those devil children** _ **can not**_ **be mine!"**

Not knowing what else to do, the doctor gave the infants to _'Mss. Heloush's Home For Unique Children'_. After all, people do call her daughter the residential " _witch_ " of the town. She will be able to find homes that will suit each child


	3. Chapter 1 The Problem, and Ten

**Chapter 1; The Problem, and Ten**

"Were going to war against the monsters your brother Zero created!" Hallard the Governor at One sa he slid the news paper across the oak table. "The numbers are growing and soon, those creatures are gonna come here."

"Well… have you at least put up the barrier?" Asked One.

"Yes, but other barriers have been broken by them now given we have the strongest barrier, it prolly won't be able to hold up against the power of your brother."

"He's my brother too!" Remarked a male in the office corner. "Hey One hows life!" He said throwing an arm around the blonds neck.

"Ten! Nice to see you!" Replied One, giving his little brother a smile. Turning towards the governor he asked, "So… What do you want _us_ to do about him?"

"I want you to convince your other sibling to join you in defeating you older brother." The governor explained. "My men already located them all and put together info as well. And I'll tell you that it was not easy. Most of them changed their names while others did a dam amazing job at keeping themselves hidden, but here are there files." Lifting a box out of a drawer, he handed it to One who almost dropped it on his foot.

"That's a lot of info." Stated Ten. "There better not be any of me in there."

"I'll let you find out if there is or isn't on your own. Though for now, Two is the closest… Well what are you wanting for?! **Go get him! Go! Get out of my office!** "


	4. Chapter 2: The Good and the Crazy

2

Two characters are fully introduced here, possibly three.

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 2;** **The Good and the Crazzy**

"Ok; Two changed his name to Wright, owns a number of large building, and is a famous artist which is no surprise. Ya copy One?" Asked Ten through the communicating device in his ear.

"Copy Ten." Replayed One. "Do you have an appointment for me done?"

"Yes. The aleis is James Num. and your going to be late if you don't hurry!"

"Hello ma'am, I'm here for an appointment with Mr, Wright."

"Alright, and you are?.." Asked the lady at the front desk.

"Mr. James Num."

"Yep, there you are. I'll take you to his office just follow me." She requested, standing up from her computer walking towards the elevator. "His office is at the top and can only be acceded by employee cards so that nobody can bother him while he works." She explained as she swiped her card on a pad before hitting the last button. As the elevator doors closed the lady gave a small fluttery wave. At the top of the building, the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal a larger hall. At the end of the hall stood a man in a black suit.

"I'm here for an appointment with Mr. Wright." Stated One.

"Stay here." Replayed the guard. Opening the door, the gard when in. "Mr. Wright, you have an appointment."

 _ **Thwunk**_ …

" **How many times do I have to remind you to** _ **knock**_ **!** " Screeched a voice.

"My apologies Mr. Wright"

"Can't be changed now… send them in." Opening the door, the guard motioned for One to enter. "You…" he said, pointing at the gard. "Leave us, this is privet."

"Yes sir." He said bowing before he exited.

"I felt you were coming. Your power seemed different though."

"I know. But right now Two, your help is needed to stop our brother Zero." One explained.

"So the paper… it's true?"

"Yah. You'll be given equipment by the governor."

"But what's in it for me if I do this?"

"Whatever you want. Here,Ten's on the line." Said One as he gave Two a communicator device, who instantly put it in his ear.

"All right. What now?"

"Now, you get Three." Ten told them through the ear peec.

"And where is Three?" Asked One.

"On the roof."

"Than let's go to the roof. Follow me." Commanded Two as he opened a door that was his private direct route to the roof of his building. At the top they were met with a smirking Three who was at the edge of the building ready to jump off. Giving a solute, he tilted off the building on his skateboard.

" **NO!** " Shouted One and Two as they raced to the edge…. where Three was smirking at them while floating on his skateboard.

"Telecanesses!" Three laughed at his siblings in a gloating manner.

"Not funny Three." Stated One.

"What do you want?"

"I want your help."

"My help isn't free so what do I get from it?"

"Whatever you want."

"I want to rampage. It's what I've always done."

In a calm, soothing voice One Replied "Than do it against those creatures who want to destroy this world." With a blank face, Three nodded before joining his brothers on the ground to help find the others.


End file.
